Explain
by Burton's InuMonster
Summary: Kagome eats some bad berries... I kinda feel bad for writing this... poor InuYasha...


Explain  
Summary: Kagome eats some bad berries while on her jewel shard searching with InuYasha, leading her to have some strange hallucinations.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara went back to Sango's village to get some weapons and tend to the graves while InuYasha and Kagome searched for more jewel shards.

Kagome found a bush with small berries on it. "Ooh, there's some like these back in the village, they're so good." She whispered. "I wouldn't if I were you…" InuYasha said walking over to Kagome who was eating some berries off a bush. "Oh, don't worry, I know what these are." She smiled eating a handful. "Kagome!" he yelled. "Why did you just do that!" he continued. "Will you calm down?" she asked. "No, those are poisonous, damn it!" he said slapping the rest out of her hand. "What?" she asked worried. "Come on." He said throwing her on his back. "Where are we going?" she asked. "We're miles from the village, so I'll set up camp here, don't move." He ordered covering her in a blanket. "Okay, but" "Don't move, literally, I mean it!" he commanded. "Mhmh…" she nodded as he laid her down. "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said jumping off. 'What was that all about? Those berries didn't hurt me, I don't even feel sick.' She thought. She fell asleep to the sound of the woods around her, it was night, and she hadn't gotten enough rest in days.

"Kagome, wake up…" she heard InuYasha whisper as he shook her gently. "Hey…" she smiled trying to sit up. "No, no, no! Don't you dare move, Kagome." he said weighing her down. "Why not?" she asked sleepily. "Those berries you ate are dangerous, you ate a handful of them… heaven knows how you'll react to them." He whispered. "Am I going to live?" she asked. "Yeah, you're just gonna be really confused, those cause hallucinations." He began. "They can be so real; they'll lead you to do some pretty crazy things." He continued. "Like what?" she asked curiously. "Let's not get into that now, just lie down here, and don't you dare move!" he yelled.

'Why doesn't he want me to move?' she thought. She saw InuYasha crushing some plants in a bowl from Kagome's bag and mixing it with water. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Shush, don't even talk." He said silently. 'I don't wanna scare her… that could make the illusions worse.' He thought as he finished crushing the plants. "Here, drink this, but let me pick you up, don't move." He said holding up her head and placing the bowl on her lips. "The whole thing." He whispered tilting the bowl slowly as she took short sips.

After the mixture as gone. "What was that?" she whispered silently. Of course InuYasha could hear her. "Something my mother showed me how to do; it'll help diminish the poison of the berries." He said moving hair from her face.

All of a sudden Kagome began feeling dizzy. "Whoa…" she whispered. "You okay?" InuYasha asked concerned. "Yeah, I'm just a little dizzy…" she said clearly. (A/N: the things in bold are the things that are happening in Kagome's illusions) "It started, okay, Kagome, whatever happens don't forget I'm right here." He said, but Kagome could no longer hear or see him. "What happened?" she asked sitting up. "InuYasha?" she asked. In her eyes she was alone, but in the hanyou's eyes she was sitting up calling out his name. "I'm right here." He said holding her hand. "She can't see me." He whispered.  
**"InuYasha, where are you?" she asked. "Kagome, run!" she heard him yell. "Run?" she asked. "Run where? Where are you?!" she yelled.**

"I'm right here, Kagome… come on, snap out of it!" he said shaking her.

**"Run, Kagome, she wants you now, leave!" he yelled from a distance. "But, InuYasha, I can't move!" she shouted out. "I'm paralyzed!" she yelled. "Get away, Kagome! Go!" he yelled.**

"I can't move, please help me!" she yelled, her eyes shut and tears running down her cheeks. "I wish I could be there for you." He whispered holding her near.

**"Kagome…" he said finally coming close to her. "Oh, good, you're here." She smiled as he hugged her. "What's going on?" she asked. "She doesn't want me anymore, run, Kagome… she's after you now." He said placing his hands on her shoulder. "Who's after me now?" she asked. Then InuYasha's golden eyes became wide and his mouth small. "Kagome…" he whispered falling on her. Kagome shrieked. She looked up to see Sango with Kohaku's weapon. "Sango!?" she yelled.**

"Sango!" he heard her yell terrified. "Great, Sango's in this now." He sighed.

**Sango flinged her weapon at her pulling her from that illusion. Suddenly she was in front of the sacred tree. "What?" she asked herself. "Hello?" she asked out. "Kagome?" she heard InuYasha ask. "InuYasha!" she said relieved and let herself land in his arms. "Thank god you're here!" she said relieved. "Doesn't sound that bad." He whispered.**

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "What do you mean? I practically live here!" she protested. "Where's your necklace?" she asked. "You took it off me when you left, remember?" he said. "No!" she yelled.  
"No… I don't… sit… sit, sit, sit." She mumbled while InuYasha crashed to the ground multiple times. "What the hell is she dreaming about?!" he yelled.

**"You went off after that Hojo guy proposed." He said looking at her confused. "What?!" she asked. "Yeah, it was about two weeks after we finished the jewel." He reminded. "But we haven't finished finding the jewel!" she yelled.**

**"The jewel, the jewel, it's still broken!" she yelled. "I really wanna know what's going on." InuYasha mumbled.**  
**"InuYasha?" a familiar voice said from behind. "I'm over here." He said looking away. "There you are I was looking for you." Said the voice of Kikiyo revealing herself from behind a tree. "Kikiyo?" Kagome asked amazed. "You…" she whispered. "InuYasha, is she… pregnant?" Kagome asked surprised to see Kikiyo's stomach round and large. "Yes." She said seriously. Kagome stared at them as InuYasha put his arm around Kikiyo and she rubbed her stomach.**

"She's pregnant." She mumbled. "Who's pregnant?" InuYasha asked worried. He knew it was just a dream, but he still knew he was part of her dream.

**"Oh, my water…" Kikiyo gasped. "Oh no."**

"Oh no." Kagome mumbled. "Oh no what?" he said even more worried than before.  
"Hold on, love." InuYasha said rushed laying her down. Kagome nearly fainted! Kikiyo screamed in pain, and for some reason Kagome began feeling pain herself.

**"GAH!" she yelled involuntarily grabbing on to her stomach. "Kagome!" he yelled holding her near, it was the only thing he could do at this point.**

**Kagome collapsed to the ground screeching and wincing in pain. Both women were on the forest floor in pain. After a few minutes of screaming Kagome's pain stopped. She lay there breathless.**  
"She stopped." He said relieved.

**She heard the cries of a child. "No…" she whispered. "Kagome?" he asked. "No!" she yelled.**  
**"How dare you betray me!" she yelled bursting up, her eyes still shut. "Betray her?" InuYasha's worry grew stronger and stronger "But I didn't""Yes you did! You went ahead and had a child with her!" she yelled crying. "But you left.""No I didn't! I'm still here!" she yelled. "I'm still here!"**  
**"I'm still here… I'm still here, I'm… I'm…" she began mumbling. "I'm still here!" she yelled waking from her nightmare. "Kagome, you're okay!" he said relieved. "SIT!" she yelled angrily. "What was that for!?" he asked confused. "For having a child with Kikiyo!" she yelled storming off. InuYasha sat on the ground confused. "What?" he whispered.**

"Kagome, wait!" he yelled jumping to her. "It was just a dream." He said as he landed in front of her. "No it wasn't!" she argued. "Yes, it was… you remember the berries?" he asked calmly. "Yeah, what about them?" she asked enraged. "They made you hallucinate, and you had a dream about it, nothing more." He explained holding her shoulders. "You mean you haven't been with her?" she asked. "No." he said looking in her eyes. "I imagined it." She said."Yes, I would never do anything to hurt you." He said holding her close. She hugged him back. "It was so real!" she screamed crying. "I saw you die!" she balled. "I died?" he asked. "Mhmh…" she whispered. "I was so scared." She whispered. "It's okay, I'm here I won't let anything hurt you." He said rubbing her back. "Thank you." She whispered.  
"Come on, let's get home." He said as she got on his back. "So, can you tell me what happened? How did I… ya know… die?" he asked. "Well…" she began all the way home she told him about every last detail of her dreams, Sango felt strangely ashamed when she heard about her in the dream.


End file.
